Systems based on a resin which hardens via a chemical reaction play a significant role in the manufacture of industrial components. When such reaction resin systems are used for insulation purposes, they usually have a high filler content. High filler contents result in a high thermal and mechanical resistance of the hardened reaction resin systems.
Such reaction resin systems are typically implemented as two-component systems, one component being a hardener, which is mixed with the other component containing reaction resins, fillers, etc., and immediately processed. This is disadvantageous because the preparation of the reaction resin system must be integrated into the processing stage, and storage for 3 to 12 months, for example, in a ready-to-use state at room temperature is impossible.
Another possibility is the use of one-component reaction resin systems. German Patent Application No. DE 101 44 871 describes one-component epoxy resin-based reaction resin systems. They contain up to 85 wt. % filler. Although higher filler contents are desirable because they result in a high thermal and mechanical resistance of the reaction resin system when hardened, they are impossible to implement in the systems described therein, because they would have a negative effect on the viscosity, i.e., processability of the casting compound. Another problem is represented by the physiological questionability of epoxy-containing systems, which require increased efforts to ensure adequate occupational safety in handling.